


A Thousand Miles High

by GoodGollyMissYollie (Yollie183)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Airplane Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mile High Club, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yollie183/pseuds/GoodGollyMissYollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are on a plane with Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Miles High

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had a dream kinda like this and it was too good not to write.

Dan and Phil stepped onto the plane, stowing their carry-on bags in the overhead compartments above their seats. Phil was just about to sit down when Dan nudged him in the ribs.

“Isn’t that Ed Sheeran?” he whispered in Phil’s ear, motioning vaguely toward a red-headed man occupying one of the four other seats in this section of the plane.

“Yep,” Phil stated. “Should we go say ‘hi’?”

“Yeah, I mean, we’ve met him before, it’ll be rude not to.”

They shuffled over, trying not to be too awkward as they greeted Ed.

“Oh, hey guys!” Ed said with a bright smile. “Good to see you again.”

They returned the sentiment before taking their seats.

Minutes after the plane took off, a pretty stewardess came to take their drink orders. Both Dan and Phil drank more than they usually do on planes and about an hour into the flight both were drunk enough to do things they’d never dare when sober.

Phil leaned over, pressing the tip of his nose to the sensitive skin of Dan’s neck, making the younger man shiver.

“Can I kiss you?” Phil was evidently under the impression that he was whispering. Dan let out a high-pitched giggle, then shushed himself.

“Phil, Ed Sheeran is _right there_. He’ll be jealous if you kiss me.”

“Oh no,” Ed spoke up. “You guys go right ahead. Do you want me to sing a song, maybe set the mood?”

“Yes, please!” Phil spoke up, spilling a little bit of tequila on Dan’s jeans. “Do you know that song, I think it’s called... think...” He took a large gulp of his drink. “Think... ing... loud...”

“Thinking out loud!” Dan suddenly interjected, rather too loudly.

Ed nodded and began strumming his guitar.

Phil kissed Dan, capturing his lips with a skill that belied his intoxication and it wasn’t long before Dan’s jeans became uncomfortably tight. He slid his hands under Phil’s shirt, letting his fingertips explore the expanse of soft skin. Phil gave a breathy little moan, his lips trailing down over Dan’s jaw to his throat, where he let his tongue draw little patterns over Dan’s flushed skin, drawing a shivering gasp from the younger man.

With Ed’s voice washing over them and the haze of the alcohol still burning through their veins, Dan and Phil allowed their hands and lips to explore each other. Dan relished the little noises Phil made when Dan gently bit into his skin. Phil brought low moans from Dan’s lips each time he placed a warm, wet kiss to his neck.

Soon enough, Dan tugged on Phil’s shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. He paused, taking in the sight of Phil’s pale skin, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Phil took advantage of Dan being distracted and undid Dan’s belt, popping the button on his jeans. Goosebumps rose on Dan’s skin when Phil’s fingertips skimmed across the sensitive skin below his belly-button.

Taking stock of their positions, Dan swung his leg over Phil’s hips, settling himself on Phil’s lap. The seat was just large enough for this to be comfortable. He pressed the button to set the seat into a reclining position. Phil gave an appreciative grin, gripping Dan’s hips. Dan leaned forward to connect their lips and Phil arched his back a little, stifling a moan at the friction. Dan noticed the sudden dissonance in the music as Ed’s fingers fumbled for a moment over the guitar strings. He looked sideways, meeting Ed’s eyes. The message was very clear: _‘I am enjoying this, please continue.’_

Dan was happy to oblige. In a bold move, he stroked his fingertips down Phil’s chest, over his stomach to the waistband of his jeans. Dan removed his belt, feeling Phil’s eyes on his face, but he kept his gaze on his hands. He popped the button on Phil’s jeans, tugging the zipper down forcefully. He gently ran his fingers across Phil’s blue pants, then dipped his hand inside, closing his fist over the velvety hardness of Phil’s erection. Phil let out a moan, followed by a sharp intake of breath and the loud twang of a guitar string being tugged too hard.

Dan moved his hand, smiling when Phil arched his hips upward. Phil’s eyes were squeezed shut, his lips parted to draw in ragged breaths and Dan knew Phil’s face was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Vaguely, Phil realized that Ed was now singing ‘Closer’ by Nine Inch Nails. He decided to act on it.

Pushing Dan roughly off him, to stand between his legs, he tugged off the younger man’s jeans, then his own. Dan’s eyes followed the movements, wide and lust-filled. When they were both naked, Phil pulled Dan back on top of him. Not caring that a stewardess could walk in at any moment, Phil pressed two fingers against Dan’s lips.

“Suck,” he commanded and Dan obeyed, taking Phil’s fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits, all the while maintaining eye contact with the man beneath him. Phil bit his lip, hard. He was certain he’d never seen anything as utterly erotic as Dan, naked, shivering, sucking wantonly on his fingers. Finally, when he couldn’t stand it anymore, he pulled his fingers away and slid his hand between Dan’s legs. His index finger found the tight ring of muscle and he pressed in slowly, watching Dan’s face. When Dan relaxed his jaw, Phil added another finger, enjoying the delicious moan that escaped Dan’s lips. He slowly started pulling out his fingers

Suddenly, a burst of turbulence made the plane shake violently and Dan’s body lurched backwards, driving Phil’s fingers deeper into him.

“Oh god!” Dan moaned, his back arching. “ _Phil..._ so good...”

The plane stabilised and Phil used his free hand to stroke over Dan’s tummy, toward his erection.

“Want more?” Phil wasn’t sure if he was asking Dan or telling him.

“Yes,” Dan gasped out, his head thrown back. “Please, yes... more.”

Phil pulled his fingers out of Dan, guiding his hips until the tip of his erection was pressing against Dan’s entrance. Slowly, with his eyes closed, his breath coming in short gasps, Dan lowered himself onto Phil.

The music stopped as Dan became very still, Phil filling him completely.

Ed gently plucked a single string in an intoxicating rhythm.

_Dooo... dooo... dooo... dooo..._

Dan moved again, opening his eyes to watch Phil’s face. With each downward movement of Dan’s, Phil angled his hips to meet him halfway. Steadily their pace increased.

_Dooo... Doo... Do... do do do do..._

“ _Phil,_ ” Dan’s voice was pleading, he was wound so tight, like a guitar string that could snap at any moment. “Phil, I want... I’m so...”

Phil understood, curling his fingers around Dan’s erection, moving his hand in the same rhythm...

_Dododododododooooooo–_

Dan let out a strangled cry, his entire body arching backward as his orgasm took hold. He shuddered with the pleasure of it, spilling across Phil’s fingers.

“Fuck, Dan,” Phil said breathily as he hit his own peak at the sight of Dan’s pleasure...

 

Dan opened his eyes, his breathing too fast. Phil was on the other end of the sofa, a worried frown between his eyes.

 _A dream,_ Dan thought, sitting up. _Just a dream..._

“Are you okay?” Phil asked. Dan couldn’t look at him.

“Yeah,” he murmured, covering his face with his hand. “I just had the weirdest dream about being on a plane with Ed Sheeran.”

“Was I there?” Phil asked, his attention already averting back to the TV.

“Yes. Yes, you were.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
